etaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Titles
Jupiter 6 (Gods of War) - Quantum man,Torrid, Medium, Pollydmus, Neutrona,She Force, Telaron. # Torrid-Astronaut.Roger Riley is transformed into a hero as a gift for releasing the sun people held captive by Regolith- Can manipulate suns energy to shoot Solarthermic beams, can levitate He meets the Sun People in the 'City in the Sun' who stimulated the developement of people like Egyptians and Aztecs # Quantum man -Prof.Peter Bolt is transformed into a hero after a human Hyperspace jump test goes wrong-can mould light and particles into energy can can teleport,shoots gigaplasmic rays and endowed with the speed of thought # Medium-Zathius Stratus got power of the great spiral after being thrown into a black hole as punishment of his crimes- can manipulate it as he wishes, can shoot Leptonic Beams, uses his body as a gateway to other dimension # Gurok Quag Various (the gatekeeper)The million men arms, is inslaved by Taldek after bieng betrayed by his sorccerer(Ortok) brother Zarok # Dr Neutronium - Tatyana Vladyslov was the leading expert on time travel was used by the Russians to go back in time and dominate the world. Unfortunately he traveled thro dimensions leading to he's body's degenerative disorder.so to survive he lives on Neutronium particles from stars which in turn gives him super powers. # Ultimus- Worrier Kredd Belam was a Dilfirian test subject to be used as the ultimate weapon to fight against the dreaded enemy Zarok transformed into the most powerful electricaly energized bieng in the universe, he can shoot Proton Beams,uses charged molecules to transport himself # Iophius - 10 feet tall Alien bieng posesed by the speaking Mace of Rodmus aka "The world crusher" # Tri-Hadrons 90% # Flax - after a Hadron Particle Colider test goes wrong Proffessor Brett Cooper has the power of converting anything to white-mass, can shoot protoplasmic beams # Man Inverse - after a Hadron Particle Colider test goes wrong Proffessor Kurt Dylan was transformed into Man Inverse able to invert matter at will # Metamass - after a Hadron Colider test goes wrong Proffessor Carla Frost is able to convert time energy into anything # Telaron - He was created by Origin to be the guardian of the Oblox or 'God Particle' he serves Origin like a prophet and helps those in need across the universe and Euron Realms # Mr Infinity - (Morgan Russel) the interminable man granted with the power of illimity (1 billion infinties) but not measured in time but in Eurons(god clocks) # Urnam - The lost son of earth - Astronaut William Urnam is lost in space after a hyperspace test (Q3). takes him to an un known part of the galaxy meets strange beings and worlds and now try's to find he's way back home # Armstrong - # Doc Magnus # Captain Cosmic # Rawdy Rico # Denny Derilict # Dark Black # Mechaman # Diecut # Streamline # Streak # Overkill # Star Crasher # OmegaWatts # Jolt # Gray # Bomfist # Kickstart # Alloy # Carrier # Girl Cosmic # Ultrabot # Sidewinder # Miss Micro # Gutrench # Thunderblade # Dr Strong # Able # Gulag # Topman # She-Force - Rana Gradius Major is a super pentestial who is the first guardian of the great Oblox she is the herald of Arcturus a brother of prominence # Hard Core # Master Blaster # Mighty might # Tachion # Goran Gorrilla # Tigon # Sunda # Saffron Serval # Vigil # Jaguarundi # Urogi # Black Spot # Conjerer # Exo-People # Terminal Velocity # Eastland boys # Ben Theta # Stalagtite # Zealot # Tartarus # Takion # Alik # Marman # Paul the last # Grey owl # Staris - Carthus Sigma - he's a worker of the Tritumus Group which builds everything in the universe. he works along side Ilai Zarina an Astro phsicist and Mechanical engeneer. # Miss Micro # Battle Fury # Exo-people- 1.Jaguarundi.2.Saffron Serval.3.Miss Micro.4. # Macro man # Eastland Boys # Macotuff # 7000 # Zealot # The unimaginables # Tartaras # Maximo # Brain Drain # Wildebeest # Buffalo # Rhinoceros # Elephant # Suni, Oribi,Duiker # Jackal Jack # Petrel # Black heron # Red kite*Nayela savannah has telekenisis power # Harrier # Jacana (bird) -Tala Emma* mind control # Swift (bird)*Amazing Aves- Cherokee Aiyana- Pass thro objects # Blackrock Luanda Magere's son # Astro Nuts # Atomgrad, los Alamos, Mike thermo nuclear bomb,1952 # Castle Bravo - John Blake got he's fantastic powers from a genetic mutation due to he's fathers exposure to delta wave radiation as a scientist working in the 1960's # Anti-Matter # Blazar # Gecko # 112 Chimera # Pangolin # Serano # Zuria # Zul # Girl Cosmic - Imogen aka 'Girl Cosmic' is the Daughter of the great elder Kalek Thionosis, she run away from her home world in the search of a new place to call home, away from politics and complications. On ariving on earth she soon realized human physiology to be weak as compared to her own so she started helping those who could not help themselves. Heir to the throne of Thandis she constantly has confrontations from her brother Zul who believes she does not deserve the kingdom. # Antithesis - makes opposites # Baryon - subatomic particle # World Inverse # MSO735 (MSO) # Finch Fractal # Apogee # Villan # Bathsimus # Otherius # Vindemiatrix # Dr Duplex # Mr Infinity # Perpetual Man # Magnus Saga - Astronaut William Urnam is lost in space after after a hyperspace test goes wrong, Urnam an ex convict accepts to be used as Q3 test pilot and warps into another side of the galaxy Max Magnus Urnam he's son finds out about the Oblox and does everything and anything to get it he does dispicable things and is arrested, Urnam comes back with the secret of the Oblox. Magnus escapes, and gets the info from he's dad and him, Vindemiatrix, Bathsimus and Otherius goes after the Oblox. # Star Marshall - Lon Zedaron is a Star marshall investigating about the missing Oblox (God Particle) able to bestow apon the welder an infinate life span. # The Runner 51 # Universe War 1 # Deflectors - Cop hear's of crime in future so they go back to the past to change the events. # The Unseen - woman falls in love with a ghost...and finds out it was her who killed him. at one point she falls uncontios and they are together, but for a short while. # Yumiko - Student Girl from Japan comes the Kenya for student tranfer # XOXO Diaries of Doom - Love romance of a secretery and boss. # Sector-7 scientist girl falls in love with a scoundrel bootleger # Biometric - Bad ass rougue dame cop. # Chase - Billy Chase gets choosen to be a special agent with he's special car side kick # Descendance - Kid with super IQ finds out she's a princess from another planet and is sole heir to the throne but get competition from enemy, has a buttler who took care of the mother now takes care of her. # Tolerance - in the future drugs are allowed and during competitions the human body is tested to its limits. # Abra ka Deborah - girl with magic powers # Deal breaker - business man.... # What goes a round - Kenyan boxer fighting for servival falls in love with muzungu student # Cross Circuit - Nairobi is host to the international Cross Circuit rally # Tomahawk # Space runner - Looking for planet earth # Kami's Quest...Afro fantasy story about a young japanese girl called kami a maasai boy called lotto with he's younger brother laroy looking for her father who was kidnapped for slave trade so they travel around africa with a secret gemstone that guides the way looking for him. # Black Rock - African Match fighting competition in the village.the hero is Ole Soyuz!nickname due to he's pale albino complexion # Dirty Dan - Kenyan Cop # Exo People - Come from the hiden 9 worlds that rotate around the sun at exactly the same speed and distance around the sun but in a different position, the exo humans come from the planet Iliria which was a breeding world for worriers and fighters endowed with powers through genetic mutation with humans and the natural element of the that world known as Ilirium...they built these exo humans to protect the earth against Thandorians, they teleported most of the babes to earth to survive among the human race. the Thandorians seek to conquer all 9 worlds on different dimensions. home planet Thandoria, Pltalin, Onaron,Zangor, Iliria, Anulophus,Thulia.Gorsan.Unth # Gorran Gorrila - Gorran is a gorrlia who was bred in captivity in Kenya with he's fellow friend Albert a chimpanzee was the first kenyan animal project to travel to outerspace, soon ALberts signal in space was lost, but soon they found him in the re entry to earth, not sure what happened, Albert was luckily unhurmed but soon noticed Albert motor coordination and intellect begin to grow exponentially, proffessor Ben Lisborn and he's assistant Mary May created a syrum from Alberts blood that then enhanced the developement of Gorran.but as Albert Grew in intellect, Gorran grew in strength, soon both developed the ability of speech and grew smarter and stronger every day. Gorran falls in love with Mary May, Later on Albert manages to convert Gorran into a full human but with the strength of a gorrilla. when Gorran's old time friend Arrutan the elephant is killed by poachers in the wild, he declares to avenge protect all the animals that cannot help themselves, during this time he later creates a team comprised of Bison, Tigon, Jacana, Tusker and Jaguarundi, who fight paoching around the world. on the way Gorran meets he's arch enemy Masterdon, a mammoth rebuilt from DNA found in the ice glaciers of the Antarctic, Masterdon vows to to destroy all the humans in the world by reviving animals long lost like the Sabretooth, the Atlas Bear, the Megatherium, Terror Bird,megalania,Deinosuchus,Megaladon, Woolly rhinoceros, and then all the dinosours. # Neutrona - Galina Gael nick name space girl is raised in Nairobi Kenya but is from the planet Iliria, she is the child of Hanna Ronen and Joshua Ronen,Galina's life force was placed into her mother when her mom was a crew aboard International Space Station, she has unlimitable strength, can fly, and can shoot gigaplasmic beams. with a complex mix of science and hidden cosmic secrets she was born in the heart of a neutron star and was iliria's final weapon against omni order. after omni orders defeat,in the plight of hiding her from Ilirias Council because of fears she may be to powerful, Oxon took her to earth and put her life force in hanna Ronnen. she later joins the Outermen and fights to protect earth. # Out of sight, Out of Mind # Pillar of Blades # Children of Undami: # Gravel or Susan Ilana has the sight of Stone so she wears dark sunglasses. # Amari can't hear but can read minds # Rachel turns white hot when upset. # Ilai Jones has the touch of frost # Medina has the voice of death. (turns villain) # Yuri has the whistle of doom (turn villain) # Sandra stops breathing so does every one else # Sol has the ability to absorb powers from people. # Antithesis - makes opposites of others powers # Jenny is so beutiful whoever sets gave apon her turns blind # Castle Bravo - After travelling into the past, proffessor William Blakes body reconstituted in the middle of an Atomic bomb test in progress charging he's particles with inculculabe amount of energy bestowing him with immense strength and multiplicity. # Mytus- (the god vessel) was created when an immortal God of destiny Verillium possesed a humble man named Jonathan Bent now both minds control one person giving Jonathan uncontrolable iculculable strength he later joins other hero's to create the Delta League # Magna Humans - 2 Mil years ago the Homosapien rulled the earth, as of 2012 AD a new species of man has evolved to take over, more superior in every way these human Apogees are called the Magnasapiens. # Tala - girl villain is the step sister of John Juma # Blackrock- Johns Step brother # Manselo - villain transforms into an ogre # Wahedh - villain # Guara dufu - villain # Mr Radi - has Power of lightening # Pangolin # Bathsimus # Taldek # Regolith # Tigion # Tuskerian # Megarhino # Crocogator # Buffalo Bilal- sunda milia # Cheetaria # Sunda # Ortok - witch # Vindemiatrix # Mzee kobe # Danson Magongo # Planck # Captain Hodari & Miss Shupavu # Captain Zargo From Planet Terra # Captain Kaz (Lina) # Mr Miran # Soveregn # Gravel # Sunda # Ben Theta # Urnam # Prof.Pion Lemaron wife of John Lemaron (Quantum Man) # Zangora # Belferous # Ultimind # Yotta # Ninja Nun # Yabisi # Seed # Nichrome # Nexa # Gutrench # Goran # Ziron Lemaron # Nekranorm - future is baren wasteland # Zinda - Daniel Zinda is th son of Luanda Magere and lived hidden for centuries until the rise of the Magna Humans. # (guided by the council of great ancestors Lakmof, Ansanti,Aodi and Gurun) blessed with awesome abilities such as super strength and inpenetrable skin. he now protects the innocent, fight for Justice freedom and equality. Daniel Zinda is the son of Luanda Magere and lived hidden for centuries until the rise of the Magna Humans on earth. blessed with awesome abilities such as super strength and impenetrable skin. he now protects the innocent, fight for justice freedom and equality. # Ramen Rider from Hey Wassoup Deliveries # Zangora # Nairopolis # The OP # Jim Tango Ema Bravo.... Double Ugly # Neutrona # Astromika # Magnificence of everything # Andromatica # SLAYY # CHASE cars # SMHPD space cops # BIG GUNS tank warfare # THE RACK pool gamers # RUN # FOMOCITY fearofmissing OUT crazy lovebirds # GRATIFICATION JUSTIFICATION # GONE BY NOON # PERPETUAL MAN # Decimation Dave # Yotta. # Exurbia # Compendium # Almaroth # Andoria # Deliriana # Phantasma # League of Dishonorable Gentlemen. # 11 Days to October # World Builders # Noirobi # Emtown # Almaroth # Galaxy X # Ctrl-Z # Shift - Delete. # Cape Sterling # Goran Gorilla # Perpetual Man # End of death # Gustaff # Writings of Amy Dalton # Vitruvius # Magnifiscence of everything # Beatiful sack of dreams # The Gunrun # Hauntism # Sapokanikan # Quantumman # Oddity # Ens. # 2mile high Sue # Apophis # Battlereign # Books of Hezgromoth # Figurine # Geigernapolis # Gods of Tomorrow # Proxy Doxy # Mechanon # Zond - Boron,Barion,Redshift,N-Ray # Rotpile # The Unimaginables # Hit Seiben # Leave her, eat me! # Body Juicers./The Fodder./Dredger # Cede # Immortal Damage # The Girl from 1trillion Ad # Supernothing # Sneak Peak Snitchers virus in cam page # The year after the gods # The Day After Eternity # Skinny dipping in Splinter Ocean # Silicon Savannah. # City in the Sun # WORLD BUILDERS # Torrid. # Gutrench # Malefactor X # Grit n Guts # Catmulrun. # Apophis. # Nairotica # Bombardier Beril # Tango Alpha Empire. # Tree of true wishes # Goran Gorilla # End of death..John Grim # Gustaff # Dirty Dan # The Mysteriouse life of Amy Dalton # The Gunrun # Sapokanikan # Quantumman # Metaman # Laser bones # Deuronius # Charlemagne # Runner 51 # Calamity James # Outerland # You gonna need a bigger chainsaw Category:Titles